


Getting Her Back

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver has a bad day, he takes it out on Felicity. She finally has enough and leaves Starling City. She finds comfort in Barry and Central City. After a few months, she gets kidnapped. Leaving Barry with no other options, he calls Oliver. When Oliver arrives in Central City, he finds a clue. Him and Barry team up with a local reporter, Iris West, who knows the city like the back of her hand. Not wanting to get Felicity hurt or killed, Oliver plays by the rules and follows the clues. Can they find her in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Her Back

As far as bad days go, I think I take the cake for the worst day ever. Scratch that, make it the worst week ever. I wasn't aware of the fact that Oliver Queen could be so bossy and demanding. He's been pushing too hard lately, and he's been cold towards me. He's blaming me for things that were clearly his fault.  
For example, today I told him his schedule when he walked through the door. He had an 11:30 meeting with important people and Isabel. I reminded him about it three times after that. Oliver disappears at 11:30 and I don't see him again until 2 so I figured he went to the meeting. When I asked him how the meeting went, he started yelling at me and accused me of never telling him about it.  
There's something going on with him and he won't let anyone in. I get it, well not from personal experience, but five years tortured on the island can have some serious effects on you. But he's been back nearly two years now and he's still not willing to open up to anyone. I think he should because its paying a toll on him to keep everything inside of him.  
"Felicity!" I hear his angered voice call.  
I stand up and go in his office. He's has a scowl on his face, his jaw is set and his hands are folded on his desk. I stand in front of him and put my hands behind my back.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have the information on Kenny Rivers that I asked for?"  
"You never-"  
"Felicity get me the damn information. Now." He almost yelled.  
I sent him a glare and turned around. I sat at my desk and looked up everything I could on Kenny Rivers. It didn't take me long. He was clean. Oliver, however, didn't like that information and had me dig further. So I did and he was still clean.  
"Why are you searching Kenny Rivers? I need Kenny Rovers. Lets not mix up our targets Felicity." He spat and turned his back on me.  
I threw the pen in my hand at the back of his head. I missed, but it was enough to get his attention. He turned back around to face me. The same sour look on his face and he held up his finger to me.  
"Uncalled for." He said.  
"So is your crankiness." I retaliated.  
"I'll see you at Verdant in two hours." He said and went back in his office.  
I researched Kenny Rovers. This guys had some serious issues. He's a drug dealer from a different country. Major gangs in the Glades got in touch with him so he can sell to them. I know this is not going to sit well with Oliver. Drugs seem to be a tough spot for him. He prioritizes them over everything else in most cases.  
When I got to the club, Oliver and John were already there. I told them everything I knew on Kenny Rovers then pulled up everything they'd need to stop him.  
"It says he only sells to girls." John said. "Looks like Felicity's going-"  
"No. We'll find another way." Oliver said.  
"I can do this. I went undercover before."  
"Every time you get involved, you get captured and I'm tired of rescuing you. You can't defend yourself, and you always screw up the plan. So no Felicity, no more going undercover for you."  
"Oliver." John said shocked.  
"Okay." I said.  
I didn't listen to their plan it was kind of pointless for me to since I wasn't involved in anyway. Oliver suited up and John came and squatted beside me.  
"He didn't mean it Felicity."  
"I keep telling myself that. I just don't know anymore." I said honestly.  
He gave my shoulder a squeeze and left with Oliver. How could he say something like that to me? Was I really just useless to him? I thought I was helping him but I guess I'm not. I guess he doesn't need me anymore. I guess I'm done. With everything. I stood up, gathered all of my things and left.  
I went home packed up all of my stuff. Everything that I could possibly fit in my car. Then I handed in my keys to the office guy. As I was about to leave Starling City, I remembered I had stuff on my desk at Queens Consolidated. The night guard knows me so he let me in. I shoved everything in my purse and left Oliver a note on his desk. I was debating on whether or not I should leave it, but if I don't he might think something bad has happened to me and come looking for me. Oliver Queen has a lot of money and he could find me if he really wanted to.  
I got back in my car and drove far away from Starling City, far from Queens Consolidated, far from Verdant, far from Oliver. I mean, a computer geek is easy to find right? He has a whole department of them why did he have to get me? 

Oliver  
I hate this day, I hate everything about it. It's the day Queen's Gambit sank, the day I thought I was never going to see my mom, Thea, Tommy, and Laurel again. The day I thought I murdered Sarah.  
I have so much built up anger and I can hardly keep it in. I know it's not right, but Felicity was the easiest person to take my anger out on. She's always just there. But she's understanding and patient and I know if I explain this all to her, she'd forgive me. I left the office and found Diggle in the arrow cave, Felicity calls it that. She was the last to arrive and got started right away. She gave me more information on Kenny Rovers.  
"It says he only sells to girls." Digg said. "Looks like Felicity's going-"  
"No. We'll find another way."  
"I can do this. I went undercover before." She protested.  
"Every time you get involved, you get captured and I'm tired of rescuing you. You can't defend yourself, and you always screw up the plan. So no Felicity, you're not going undercover." I snapped.  
"Oliver." I heard his tone before, he was telling me I was out of line, and maybe I am.  
"Okay." I heard the hurt in her voice and my jaw tightened.  
I hate hurting her. She's the one person, besides Diggle, that I can be myself around. I can be the real Oliver Queen, not billionaire playboy Oliver Queen. She knows post-island Oliver and has no expectations of me. She's very important to me, no matter how I treat her.  
She told us where to go and we left. I prepared myself for the lecture Digg was going to give me on the way over. He was silent but I knew there was something on his mind.  
"Just say Diggle." I said.  
"Oliver, that girl has been through hell and back for you. We found Walter, she's not in it for him no more. She's here because of you. You were out of line talking to her like that and by the look on her face, you've been doing it all day. You should apologize to her." He said.  
"I will Diggle and I will apologize to her everyday until I feel she's forgiven me. You're not telling me something I don't already know."  
"Then why do it Oliver? You know how she feels."  
I let the conversation go after that one. We arrived at our destination. Diggle stayed in the car and I went alone. There were cars and people everywhere. Of course, like Diggle said, most of them were women. But there was one guy standing there. I knew he was my target before I seen his face. He had a brief case with him, and the men behind him were holding duffle bags.  
I shot an arrow at one of the duffle bags and drugs spilled out of it. I can't tell you what they were, but there were a lot. People started looking all around for me so I decided to show myself. I'm not afraid of these people.  
"Kenny Rovers, take your money and your drugs and go back to the country you came from."  
"How about we kill you instead? I've been warned about you Robin Hood, luckily I've come prepared." He said and pulled out a gun.  
I've been shot before, I've been held at gun point before, I'm not afraid of guns and to be honest, they're the weapons for a wimp. The easy way out. I'd take a bullet in the shoulder over an arrow in the shoulder any day.  
Not even blinking, I knocked the gun out of his hands with my bow. He watched it slide away from him. He put up a strong fight, but it wasn't strong enough. Kenny Rovers was arrested for possession, dealing, and it was an early night.  
When I got back to Diggle in the car, he started it and we drove back to Verdant. Felicity wasn't there when we got back so I couldn't apologize to her. Diggle looked at me.  
"I'll do it on Monday because I'm giving you and her the weekend off. Spend it with Layla. You deserve it." I told him.  
"I mean it Oliver, you better apologize to her." Diggle said and walked out. I cleaned up things for the night and left.  
The weekend flew by, with no arrow missions, and before I knew it, I was walking in to work Monday morning. As soon as I stepped off the elevator for my floor, I knew something was off. I looked around then went to my office. My favorite blonde executive assistant wasn't there. Confused, I noticed none of her stuff was there either. I walked into my office and seen it. It was just sitting there burning a hole in my desk.  
'Oliver, I'm resigning my position as executive assistant and personal computer geek for Oliver Queen/ arrow. You will notice my desk as been cleaned out here and in the cave. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for your team or your company. Don't go to my apartment because I've emptied that too. By now I'm somewhere far away where you won't hurt me anymore. Please tell John bye and that I'm sorry I let everyone down. I'm sorry I let you down Oliver. Please don't come looking for me because we both know you'll find me. Sincerely Felicity Megan Smoak.'  
She quit. She's gone. She left Starling City. I drove her out of Starling City.  
"What's that?" Diggle asked peeking over my shoulder.  
"It's all my fault. I need to get her back." I said handing him the paper.  
"You should've-"  
"I know Diggle. But I can't take back what I did or I would. I need to go find her."  
"You're not going anywhere. We have meetings and I'm not the only one running this company Oliver." Isabel said barging in.  
"Maybe now is not the right time." I said and Diggle tucked Felicity's note in his pocket.  
"Now is the perfect time we have to close this deal by tomorrow and everyone wants to talk to you because it's your name they're reading. May I suggest changing it to Rochevs Consolidated?" She spat at me.  
"Mr. Queen you seem busy, I'll get started." Diggle said patting his pocket and I sent him a nod.  
This was going to be the longest day ever. 

Felicity  
I didn't plan this out right, I have no where to go. I'm just too upset. I pulled over to the side of the road and looked through my contacts. There aren't that many because I don't have a normal social life. I have Oliver, and John in there. My thumb hovered over John's name for a little. I shouldn't though because he would convince me to go back and I can't. I do not have to be talked to like that. One name caught my eye and I started thinking. It's been awhile since I last seen him and it'd be nice to catch up so I hit call.  
"Hey Barry, it's Felicity."  
"Are you okay, you sound sad." He said.  
"Listen, I'm about ten minutes outside of Central City. Do you want to meet up?"  
"Yeah. There's this great little cafe I know of. I'll text you the directions."  
"Great. See you soon." I said.  
I punched the directions into my gps and started for the cafe. Barry and I left things on a good note. Oliver got in the way of this because of my not so little crush on him. Who knows, maybe the guy for me is a forensic scientist. I'm sure we'd never run out of things to talk about.  
I arrived about fifteen minutes later and walked in. I expected to be waiting a little for him to get here since he's always late. To my surprise, he was there when I walked in. I smiled at him as I grew closer. His matched mine.  
"You're on time for once."  
"Yeah, some things have changed since we've last spoken."  
"How have you been?"  
"I'm good. I'm better than good." He smiled.  
"Good."  
"How about you?" He asked and his eyes told me he wasn't taking anything but the reason I'm here.  
"I left Starling City, and Queens Consolidated, and the team."  
"Why did something happen?"  
"Yeah. A lot actually." I said and I started explaining.  
"He shouldn't have talked to you like that."  
"I know."  
"But you shouldn't have left just abruptly either."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Felicity, I know he may not seem like it at sometimes, but he does care for you. Of course he's going to come look for you."  
"I just felt so useless to him."  
"Well I have a couch it's not the comfiest of couches but its better than a car." He smiled.  
"Thank you Barry. I really appreciate this."  
We got into deep conversation of what he does now. He's been promoted since I've last seen him. His captain sent him in for more training and he really is a CSI for Central City now. Of course he's doing more of the forensic work because he's so smart.  
We stayed there for two more hours before Barry said we should head to his apartment. He set me up on the couch before he disappeared into his room. I sat there thinking most of the night. Sleep didn't come easy. I couldn't help but thinking if Oliver would miss me. Would he even know I'm gone? Of course he would you left him a note. But if I didn't, would be think I was just sick and then just forget about me. He was done with me anyway.  
For the rest of the weekend, me and Barry hung out. I told him I wasn't planning on going back to Starling City and he said he'd talk to some people and see if he can get me a job.  
Around noon on Monday, I got a phone call. It was from John. I uninstalled the tracking device in my phone so they couldn't track me. I know if I answer the phone they could track me so I didn't. I let it go to voice mail and waited until my phone told me I had a voice message.  
"Felicity, it's me. You can't just leave like that. People here care about you. Oliver cares about you. Call me back please, let me know you're okay. With the state you're in, thousands of things could have gone wrong. Please come-" the message was cut short because John was saying to much.  
I looked around for my laptop and opened it up. I opened a program and then called John back. This program will block any signals that my phone is sending off so they can not trace my call. Unless they're me and know how to block the blockage but they don't. He picked up after one ring.  
"Felicity?"  
"I'm fine John."  
"I told you he didn't mean it."  
"You told me. He didn't. He-"  
"He's an asshole Felicity. We need you here."  
"You guys got by before without me. I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, Oliver is paying a bunch of computer geeks at his company. If you need one go to them. You've done it before."  
"You're not a computer geek. You're part of this team. No one in this team thinks you're a geek and I think I speak for both myself and Oliver when I say there is no one more important on this team than you. Come back Felicity."  
"Stay safe John. I'm having this number disconnected."  
"Felicity don't-" I hung up before I could hear anymore of his pleads.  
I let out a shaky breath before I called my phone company and got a new number. When Barry got home from work, he told me to get ready because his captain wanted to meet her. I put on a normal Felicity Smoak, computer genius, outfit and followed Barry.  
He had a few tasks for me to do to see if I was qualified. But before I even got started I apologized to him and upgraded his whole system. It hurt my soul to see something that horrible sitting in a place so important. The captain looked at Barry who was smiling at me.  
"I need you to hack into FBI data base and see where they are keeping Thomas Bouchettie."  
"Okay." I said slowly.  
It hardly took me two minutes to pull it up. I searched my screen and found his location. I've done this a thousand times for Oliver.  
"London." I said.  
"Bring up all the information on him." And I did.  
"He's from Chicago. Mother and father died in a car crash when he was 18. He has three older siblings. Uhm, arrested twice for illegal acts of immigrants, once for human trafficking and now he's in the witness protection program because he told the cops where they can find major gang leaders he's previously worked with. He's not married, no kids." I said.  
"I thought you said she was good?"  
"She is?" Barry said.  
"She's the best. Where have you been all my life? Come back tomorrow. I'll show you where you can settle. Better than Casey." He said walking away.  
I looked at Barry and smiled. He just got me a job. He's so sweet. He offered to buy me dinner and I declined then offered to buy him dinner. He just had to pick the place out because I didn't know Central City.  
During dinner, Barry looked puzzled. It looked like he was arguing with himself and wasn't sure what side he wanted to win.  
"Barry, are you okay?"  
"Can I trust you? I mean you kept Oliver's secret even though you're mad at him. You can keep mine too right?"  
"Of course." I said worried.  
What was he going to say to me? It has to be something good because of the way he's acting. He called for the check and paid it much to my protest and then grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the restaurant. We got in his car and he drove to an empty field. It was miles away from the city, so it was only Barry and myself around.  
"Barry?"  
"Something happened to me. While I was closing the window so rain wouldn't get in, lightening struck and hit all the chemicals, then ran through me. I was knocked out for a while. When I woke up, I felt different. I didn't know exactly what it was but I had this urgent feeling to run. And when I did, it was so fast. I can't explain it."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Watch." He said.  
He stood next to me and I looked at him. He concentrated then ran. He moved so fast, I couldn't see him. It was a blur. My breathing picked up pace. What just happened?  
"Barry?" I called not really seeing him.  
But he appeared at my side before could blink. It was like a flash of color and then there he is.  
"I can't explain it. I looked and looked and found nothing. Not one explanation. But maybe this isn't something that can be explained."  
"Barry you're- you- you have super powers Barry." And he laughed a little at that.  
"Super powers? Maybe not. Oliver, he has super powers."  
"No. He has skilled training. You have super powers."  
"It's why I was promoted. I've been helping a little more on cases. I could catch any bad guy who tried to run. I can control the speed I go. I even stopped being late."  
"This is a lot to confide in someone."  
"I trust you. I wanted to tell someone. I just didn't know who until you showed up."  
We got back in his car and went to his place. All this information he had given is me running around in my mind. I'm trying to process it all. 

A few months later  
My job was going great and I was able to save enough to get my own apartment. It was in Barry's building so we carpooled to work. Barry and I decided that friends was the word to describe us. Best friends even.  
I was sitting in my office when Barry and the captain came in. I looked up from my screen and waited for their instructions.  
"Pull up Haley Donnelley's phone records."  
"Okay. Why?"  
"She's missing. Sources say she was having an argument with someone via phone before she went missing." Barry said.  
I pulled them up and found the number. I ran it through their data base and found the name they were looking for.  
"Eric Harold. Arrested three time for petty theft once for drugs." I said and they left.  
That was basically my day. They came in, asked for something, then left. I wish it was more exciting, but I appreciate Barry getting me this job. I shut down my computer for the night and went to find Barry. He was talking to a pretty brunette. She was smiling at him. I waited until they were done to go up to him.  
"Who was that?"  
"Her? Oh, that's just Iris. Iris West. She's a reporter for Picture News. That's around the corner. They're also covering this case and asked for a statement."  
"She's pretty and totally into you."  
"Felicity."  
"Barry she was smiling at you."  
"It's her job."  
"If you insist but I'd go for it. Lets go home." I said.  
When I walked in my apartment something felt strange. I turned the lights on and looked around. It looked normal. Then I felt a hand go over my mouth. I fought back like John's been trying to teach me. I managed to escape his grip but he got me again. We played a game of catching me, me escaping, break something in my apartment, catch me again. I got my phone out and looked for a number. I found it but before I could call, he caught me and I dropped my phone. Until I couldn't escape anymore.  
"Felicity Smoak, you know the vigilante in Starling City. And you're going to lead him to me." The deep voice said behind me.  
The hand left for a second before I could even process this, a rag drenched in chloroform and then lights out for me.

Oliver  
Diggle told me he talked to her over the phone but she disconnected it before he could track her. But I know Felicity and I know she was blocking the signal or else she wouldn't have talked to him. Isabel had HR find me a new assistant despite my protests. She'll come back. I know she will.  
A few months has passed and I started doubting if she'd come back or not. Maybe I really did drive her out. I respected her enough not to hire anyone to track her down. I gotten back into my normal schedule. And if I needed a technical help, I'd make up some excuse for someone in the IT department.  
I was sharpening arrows when I got a call. It wasn't from a number I recognized but I answered it anyway. He didn't give me time to speak before he started blabbing.  
"Oliver? It's Barry Allen from Central City. Do you remember me?"  
"Yes. Why are you calling me?"  
"It's about Felicity."  
"What do you know?" I asked and couldn't keep the hope out of my voice.  
"She came to me after she left. By the way you shouldn't have spoken to her like that. Do you know how that made her feel? She felt worthless to you."  
"Barry please. I know this."  
"Sorry. She's missing."  
"What do you mean she's missing?" I yelled.  
"I went to her apartment and she's not there. Her place is trashed. Glass broken. Her computers destroyed. I couldn't get footprints but I got traces of chloroform. With the way her place is looking, she did put up a fight."  
"She was in Central City the entire time and you didn't call me?" I grew angrier.  
"She doesn't want to go back to you Oliver. I tried talking her into it. You messed up don't take it out on me. But I need your help to find her. He wants you."  
"How do you know?"  
"He left a green arrow. Not just any green arrow, one of yours. He knows she was working with you. I think you need to get here quickly." He said.  
I hung up and got my jacket on. I called Diggle and told him we were going to Central City for a while. Being CEO of a company, I called my mom and told her something has come up and that I needed to take some time off and that she could fill in for me. Plus that will get under Isabel's skin. I rushed home and found Diggle had Raisa pack an over night bag. Plus he had a bag packed with everything he'll need for his arrow appearance in Central City. Then he thought about it.  
"Diggle. I know you wan to come with me, but consider this. What will everyone think if Oliver Queen goes to Central City and Arrow makes an appearance there and he's no where to be seen in Starling City."  
"Find her Oliver and bring her home. I'll keep everything smooth here."  
"Keep an eye on Roy too. Follow my him and my sister around."  
"On it. Be careful Oliver. And don't take it out on Barry and thank him for calling you."  
I got in the car and drove. I sped all the way there until I pulled up to where Barry told me he'd be. I called him to let him know I was here. He came out and led me to her apartment. Things were out of place, and broken. I seen her phone and bent down to pick it up.  
"Hey that's evidence." Barry said but I ignored him.  
I unlocked it and looked at it. My name was on her screen. She was going to call me to come save her. I should have come looking for her earlier.  
"Do you have a plan?" I asked.  
"Well the police are on it." He said.  
"I don't care if the police are on it because now I'm on it. Do you have a plan that gets them to know I'm here? If not, I will patrol the streets and break in any house, building, or store that I want to. I will find her and I will kill anyone who gets in my way. Police force or not."  
"I figured that much. Because I read that you went on a little no kill streak and then Felicity was taken by The Count and you put three arrows in him. Three. We all know you could've only put one in him and have the same result."  
"Do you have any leads?"  
"Kind of. Central City isn't known for carrying chloroform it's actually banned. But it could've been purchased from outside of the city. But in order for that to happen, it had to be someone with power."  
"So we're looking for someone of-"  
"Power. Mayor, CEOs, anyone really. I'm going to be late for work and you can't be here when we come back to investigate further or I'll loose my job. My apartment is right down the hall. H-7 make yourself at home." He threw keys at me.  
He left and I went to get my stuff. I went to the room in the back, which I guess was his room and set up. Felicity did teach me some thing about computers so I was able to get everything on hers onto the laptop. I thought long and hard about that thing she was trying to teach me. When I finally remembered, I pulled up one of her many programs she borrowed from the FBI. I searched every purchase made that was delivered to Central City. I wasn't expecting there to be formulas.  
I had to wait until Barry was around again because he knows chemicals and that sort of stuff. I went back to her apartment and looked around. Her computer was in pieces on the ground. She loved that thing. She talked about it all the time. She told me there was no better computer on this earth than hers. Because she bought it and then she remade it into this wonderful computer. Or that's what she told me.  
It pained me to think that something bad has happened to her. When I get her back, she's going to get training from me. She's going to be dangerous. Smart and can kick ass.  
I looked at the arrow that was left behind. There aren't too many ways a person can get their hands on one of my arrows. They'd have to be an arrow survivor, or part of the law. The arrow wasn't just placed there. It was pointing to something and I followed it. There was a clue. This sick bastard was playing games with me. I called Barry.  
"Hello."  
"Stall coming here as long as possible."  
"I told you to stay away. We're on our way over now. We just pulled up outside."  
"What's the chemical formula for chloroform?"  
"CHCl3 why?"  
"Never mind." I hung up.  
I took the clue and went back to the laptop. With this new information, I found out when the chloroform was purchased. However it was listed by credit card number and I don't know how to do that. So that leaves me with the clue. This sick bastard was hosting a scavenger hunt.  
'Arrow Arrow green and narrow. Make your way to Central City Park. Go soon and in the dark. You're gonna need a team of two. Hurry, she's dying to see you.'  
Well Barry was one member of my team. He should know someone else we could work with. So again I had to wait. I started thinking of someone who would be a good resource to have on our team. Defiantly Felicity but that won't happen. Someone who knows the city like the back of their hand and everyone important in it. Maybe a reporter or something. Which is risky because they could post an article saying I was the vigilante because she's going to need to know my identity.  
Barry came in the door around seven. The sun was just starting to go down. He sat next to me on the couch and I handed him the paper.  
"Team of two?"  
"You and one other person. Do you know someone who knows the people of the city? Who won't tell the world my identity? If Felicity trusts you, then I do. Don't make me regret that."  
"I know someone. Her name's Iris. She's around the corner. But I can't promise the second one."  
"Well, I'm willing to risk it. Lets go." I said and geared up.  
"Nice mask by the way." He had a smug smile on his face and I chose to ignore his comment.  
Much to Barry's protest, we went through Iris's window instead of knocking. It was open, so I didn't have to break anything.  
What I wasn't expecting was for her to be standing there with a baseball bat ready to swing at me. When she swung, I caught the bat in my hand and pulled it from her grip. She backed away slowly.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Iris."  
"H-how do you know my name?" She said with a British accent.  
"Because, he's with me." Barry said finally coming through.  
"Barry? Why didn't you guys just knock?" Her breathing was going back to normal.  
"His idea."  
"Oh my god. You're the vigilant that terrorizes-"  
"He's a hero." Barry told her.  
"A hero but all of those people-"  
"They were bad people. Iris we need your help. Someone has kidnapped a mutual friend of ours. He told him that he needs a team of two. I'm one."  
"And you want me to be two?"  
"Please." I said, I didn't have my voice disguised anymore.  
"Pull back the hood."  
"Iris you can't tell anyone."  
"I guess this makes a pretty good story without using your real name anyway. CSI and vigilante team up with reporter to save a life. I'm in. But take off the hood." She said.  
I sighed and pulled the hood back. Then I slid the mask up. She looked quite shocked to find out it was me. Of course she knew me, Oliver Queen billionaire playboy, but she wasn't expecting this.  
"Oliver Queen."  
"Iris West." I said.  
"Who's the girl?"  
"Felicity Smoak."  
"No the cute blonde from-"  
"Yup." Barry said.  
"We have to go." I said gearing back up.  
I jumped out of the window and heard Barry yell, "We'll take the stairs!" So I waited for them to descend before we took off for the park. No one was out so no one would see us. I searched everywhere in the park until I found another arrow. This time the arrow was pinning the clue to the tree. After Barry's failed attempt to get the arrow out, I pulled it out and Barry grabbed the clue.  
"I see you found your team of two. A reporter and a scientist, how wise of you. You'll need to loose the leather of green. This ones tough, that's what I mean. Is she alive, that's what you're thinking. Better hurry, your next clue is sinking." He read aloud.  
"Is there a river? An ocean? A lake?" I asked.  
"Yes! There's a pond. It's uhm, follow me." Iris said and took off running.  
I followed her and Barry wasn't far behind us. How many clues were there going to be? I wonder if Barry knows computers as well as Felicity. We could skip this game playing and he could track the card number. But he probably could take the number to the bank and they could tell him who made the purchase because he has a badge.  
We made it to the pond and we looked around. It was dark so it was hard to see. But I got something. In case of situations like this, I created this thing that would light up a body of water incase I lost something, or someone in water.  
I pressed the button and threw the small pod in. In seconds the pond light up green. Barry looked amazed. I scanned it and found what I was looking for. I stripped of the leather and dived in the water. I grabbed the small box and the pod and exited the lake. I opened the box and found a tablet and a note. I turned the tablet on and Felicity was there. She was tied up and crying. There was blood coming from her nose and lip. The clock behind her told me this was happening right now.  
"She's alive and breathing, here's your proof. You'll find your next clue upon a roof. But it won't be there until 6 in the morn. When a brand new day has been born. Think long and hard where it will be. A hint? Look near an old tree. I am not one for you to provoke. I will end the life of Felicity Smoak. Go home and call it a night. I'll tuck her in nice and tight." Iris read.  
I threw the box and cursed. Iris jumped and Barry reread the clue. Barry put an hand on my shoulder and I glared at him.  
"We'll find her. We'll go home and get some sleep then pick up tomorrow." He said.  
I shrugged him off and got dressed again. I can't go out in broad daylight as Arrow. I have to go as Oliver Queen. He's going to know who I am.  
When we got back to Barry's, I showed him the stuff I found on the laptop. He copied down the number and said he'd see what he could do. I let him go to sleep and I called Diggle to let him know what's going on. He asked if I wanted him here and told him no. I already had a team and he might hurt her if I add someone. I hated playing by his rules but I will if it means keeping her safe.  
After a sleepless night, I heard Barry getting ready in his room. I sat up and dragged my hands across my face. He came out and looked at me then went to make coffee.  
"I set up an appointment with the back first thing. But I have to do it quick because my captain took me off this case because he thinks I'm too close to it. He told me to take some time off." He said.  
"Good. I'm going to look for trees." I said and stood up.  
After I changed, I put on a pair of sun glasses and a baseball cap to try to conceal my identity. I opened the door and found Iris ready to knock. She had the next clue in her hand.  
"Sorry, I did an article about the oldest tree in Central City and I couldn't help but think that was the free he was talking about so I woke up and went there. The tree was next to an apartment complex so I went up there and found it." She handed it over to me.  
"She made it through her first day. She's very brave I must say. You'll find the next one by the dock. Times running low, tick tock tick tock." I read out loud so Barry could hear it.  
"You guys go. I've got that appointment with the bank." He said.  
I looked at Iris and she nodded her head before leading me to her car. I got in the passenger side and she started it and sped off. The dock was at the end of the city so boats and orders could get here. She hardly stopped the car before I was out running towards it. I searched the entire dock twice for a clue and didn't find one.  
"I guess times up." I said.  
"Time. Tick tock. It's near the dock, he was talking about the clock!" Iris pointed to a huge clock.  
Not caring who was around, I ran for it and started climbing. I made it to the face and looked around. I saw a small white card sticking out of the nine. How did he get it up here. He probably came from the top.  
I'm not sure how I managed to get the card and climb back down, but I did. People were all looking at me like I was crazy when I got down. I didn't pay any attention to them as I reached Iris and we got back into her car. She headed back to Barry's as I opened the note.  
"Oliver Queen, now there's a surprise. You had me fooled with your disguise. I've got a surprise of my own. And when you find it, you'll mind will be blown."  
"What?" I said after reading it.  
"I don't know! That's hardly a clue!" Iris said almost running a red light.  
We all got back to Barry's around the same time. He came in after us and sat down next to Iris.  
"How'd it go?" She asked him.  
"I got a name. Fredrick Tinselly. He's a chemistry teacher at Central City High."  
"Let's go." I said wanting this to end.  
That last clue pissed me off. He hadn't given us much to work with. Your mind will be blown. What does that mean? I don't know.  
Barry asked us how it went and after I cursed at him, he decided it didn't go well. We got back in the car and she started for the high school. We passed something on the way there that caught my eye. They had a carnival in town. When we pulled up to the school, I got out and geared up. Barry stopped me. He reminded me that this place was full of kids. I looked at the time and saw we still had a few hours before school let out. I sent him in there to get alone time with Fredrick while I snuck Iris in through the back with me.  
We walked the empty halls, me taking out security cameras before they caught us. We stopped outside of Tinselly's classroom and heard Barry in there. He wasn't being very cooperative so I stepped in. I aimed an arrow at his head.  
"Fredrick Tinselly, where are you keeping Felicity Smoak?" My voice was deep.  
"I-I don't have her."  
"Why did you purchase chloroform?"  
"I-I didn't."  
I shot and arrow and it pinned him to the chalk board by his lab coat. He almost started crying he was so scared. He's about to cave.  
"Don't lie to me."  
"I did. Okay. But it wasn't for me. Some man with a mask on told me if I didn't order him some, he'd kill me and my family. I have three kids, and I don't want anything to happen to them. So I ordered it because I use it in some of the experiments, I have a license for it. The only one in the city. I didn't use it to kid nap your friend."  
"Who was the man?"  
"I don't know he was in a mask! I promise!"  
"Fine." I said and walked out of the class room.  
"Thank you for your time." Barry said and followed me.  
When we got back in the car, for some reason my mind kept going back to that carnival. Your mind will be blown. What can blow people's minds? Guns, magicians, riddles. Magicians. The carnival.  
"Iris pull into the carnival." I said as we approached it.  
"What why?"  
"Jus do it." I said with a little more for than I intended.  
She took a sharp right and pulled right in. The crowds weren't too big but I took off the leather clothing and went back to my baseball hat and sunglasses. When we got to the magician stand things seemed to click in Iris's and Barry's mind.  
"Of course!" Iris said.  
The magician looked at me then started his show. No one was around and he was only looking at me. He pulled out knives and aimed them at me. I pushed Iris and Barry out of the way and dodged each knife thrown at me. He wanted to play this the hard way. I caught one of the knives he threw and sent it back at him. I aimed for his foot and that's where it hit. He let out a painful yelp and he pulled the knife out of his foot.  
"Who hired you?"  
"I don't know. He was wearing a mask. Paid in cash."  
"Did he leave you anything?"  
He handed me a card and I called an ambulance for the man. We got back in the car and I opened it up.  
"Ah ha! The end is near. Felicity has nothing to fear. I won't harm a hair on her head. It's you I want dead. You have to go down below. It's further than the people go. You're next clue will be hanging in the air. Don't expect me to play fair."  
"Underground somewhere. But where?" I said.  
"The old mine. They don't use it anymore, no ones been down there for years. Except the usual fearless teens. It's dangerous down there." Iris said.  
She drove us to it. There was a danger sign hanging on the fence. I got out of the car, grabbed a light and my bow from the back, and went to the fence.  
"You guys coming or staying?" I asked.  
"Coming!" Iris said and grabbed Barry's hand, something told me he felt like staying.  
I hopped the fence with ease and helped Iris get over. We ran towards the opening and I moved the heavy door out of the way. Turning on the light, we entered the mine.  
"How far do you think we have to go?" Iris said.  
"I don't know. Keep your eyes up. He said its in the air."  
I don't know how far we went. I don't know how long we've been down there. All I know is that there was something chasing after us. I planted my feet and aimed my bow int the darkness. I couldn't see it, I could only hear it. I shot an arrow and moved to get another one out. But I heard the yelp and put the arrow back in the case. It was a wolf.  
"Be careful guys. I don't know what's down here." I said.  
We walked further until something caught my eye. There was something glowing way up on the roof of the mine. Barry and Iris stopped and followed my gaze.  
"How are we going to get that?" Barry asked.  
Looking around, I notice that there seemed to be a rock wall type going on. It was obviously built after the mine shut down. After many failed attempts, I concluded that no matter how fit I am, my feet are too big for the wedges.  
"I'll go."  
"No Iris I can't ask you to do that. It's dangerous." I said.  
"You didn't. I'll be fine." She argued.  
I looked at her and made sure there was no doubt in her eyes. I let her go but I spotted her. If she was going to fall, I was going to catch her.  
She made it to the top where there was a small ledge. The glowing object was a few feet away from the ledge. She reached out and out. I knew it was going to happen before it even did. Her foot slipped and she lost her balance. She fell.  
Barry, who was no where near me was by my side in a matter of seconds. I caught her before she hit the ground and her body was trembling. I looked at Barry again and knew the look on his face. I put her down and she leant on Barry for support.  
"I got it." She said handing it to me.  
It was a small Chinese lamp. There was a note attached to it. I lead us out of the mine and decided we should all get something to eat. We were all sweaty and dirty and tired. I drove with Barry giving me directions and Iris calming down in the back seat.  
We pulled up to a small diner and we went inside. After placing our orders and getting something to drink, I opened the note and read it out loud.  
"Only one more to go before we meet. Only one more before I'll have you beat. You won't get this one by standing still. It's time for you to make your kill. Steven Gregory is your only prey. Do it and see Felicity in a day. Fail and I will kill Felicity in a flash. When you're done, toss him in the trash. Go back and check in 2 hours maybe three. Then you'll get you're encounter with me."  
"He is sick and twisted." Iris said.  
"Oliver you can't do this." Barry said.  
"Yes I can. And there will only be one death and it'll be whoever is behind this."  
"How?"  
"I fake the kill." I said remembering that time on the island when Yao Fei faked my death in front of Fyers and his men.  
Barry and Iris looked at me like I was crazy. But I could do this. All we had to do was locate Steven which will be easy once we get back to Barry's apartment.  
Steven was walking out of a liquor store when I found him. Even if I couldn't bring him back, no one would miss him. I shot him with a tranquilizer dart and he went down. I carried him to some dumpsters and did temporarily stopped his heart. I left him there with a camera watching every second of it.  
"Barry can I talk to you?" I asked leaving Iris watching Steven  
"What's up?"  
"I saw you. In the mine." I said.  
"No you didn't."  
"You really want to tell me what I did and didn't see?"  
"You're not going to believe it when I tell you." He swallowed hard. "While I was closing the window, lightening struck and hit all the chemicals, then ran through me. I was knocked out for a while. When I woke up, I felt different. I didn't know exactly what it was but I had this urgent feeling to run. And when I did, it was so fast. I can't explain it." He said.  
"Lightening?"  
"Yeah."  
"Guys come here!" Iris yelled before I could continue my interrogation.  
There was a man with a mask on his face. He was looking at Steven. He checked his pulse then slipped a note in his pocket. I geared back up and went back to the dumpsters. I grabbed the note and moved the body. After I revived him, I ran back to Barry's apartment.  
"So we'll meet face to hood. You'll be done for good. No more Starling City vigilante. An end to your killing spree. The oldest house on the oldest block. Five times you will knock. An man will bring you to a car. You will not travel far. He'll guide you strait to me. When I kill you, I'll set Felicity free. She'll run for Barry and be well. You'll be in the depths of hell." Barry read.  
"There's also a time. 9:15 pm and it says come alone." He added.  
"Then we better find the oldest house on the oldest block." I said looking at Iris because I know she's the one who's going to tell us.  
She thinks about it before bringing up something on the Internet. She reads and reads. I grow impatient and decide on a shower instead of pressuring her.  
I think about Felicity and how scared she must be. It's been three days, he's had her for three days. I haven't seen her in three months. I miss her. I'm not leaving Central City unless she's coming with me. I have better odds of protecting her when the only time she's away from me is at night.  
I told her because of the life I lead, I can't be with someone I could care about. And it's true. I shouldn't be putting anyone in that type of situation. Especially not Felicity. I almost regret going to her with that laptop covered in bullet holes. She could be in the IT department right now and not have any idea about who I am. She probably would have someone in her life she cares about and who cares about her. Someone who won't just hurt her in the end.  
When the count had her, I couldn't stand to think about what he would do to her. He found her attractive and had his hands all over her. I told her she could tell me whatever he said to her but she said its better left dead with him. Something changed in her for a while after that. It pained me seeing her like that, and I tried to drop hints that she could talk to me, but she didn't pick up on them or didn't act on them.  
I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Grabbed the tablet he left us, I walked back into Barry's room. Whoever this guy was, he was going to pay. He left the camera running at all times so I could know she's alive. She was sitting in a far corner now. She was still trembling, she has been since we got this thing. He untied her so she could move around the cell she was in. She moved closer to the camera and did something to it.  
"Oliver, I know you're watching this and working with Barry to save me, but he has an army here. You can't do it by yourself. I'm not worth it Oliver, but you, you live. You go on and keep Starling City safe. Your life has more meaning than mine and he'll kill you. Believe me when I say I have faith in you and under normal circumstances, you'd kill him. But you're playing under his rules, and he has so many tricks up his sleeve. Please Oliver, for me, live. Forget about me and go home. I'm not worth it, please just go home."  
If I could talk back to her, I'd tell her she's wrong. Her life is more important than mine. She's worth it saving. And when I save her, I'll make sure she knows it. I'll make sure she never doubts herself like that again.  
The way she talked to me made something inside of me snap. There was no stopping, and there won't be many survivors on their part. The thing about me is that I've already been in hell, I'm not afraid to go back.  
"Oliver, I love you." She said, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was looking directly at me.  
"I love you too Felicity. Hang in there, I'm coming." I said and ran my fingers over the screen.  
She looked to her left, did something with the camera again and then crawled back to the corner. She looked tired, and dehydrated. She's probably hungry, and she is a girl so she's probably killing for a shower.  
I got dressed and joined them in the living room. Iris was asleep on Barry's shoulder as he was looking at something on the Internet.  
"Did to find it?" I asked.  
Barry jumped which caused Iris to wake up. She looked up at me.  
"3666 Walker Lane." She said.  
"I'm going alone."  
"The hell you are. We're in this together. I don't know who is behind all of this, but I know he's smart and he's going to have backup. Probably more than you can handle." Barry said.  
"I'm going too. You can't do this alone."  
"He told me to come alone. If I show up to that house with you two, he'll hurt her."  
"Then we follow you there." Barry said.  
"In a car? That'll be to obvious." Iris said.  
"Not in a car." Barry said and looked at me.  
I understood what he meant. I hooded up and left. I found Walker Lane and walked down it. 3666 Walker Lane was the last house on the block. I went up to the door and knocked five times and waited. The door screeched opened and a man walked out. He got in an old car and I followed him. We drove in silence.  
He pulled up to an abandoned farm. He stopped the car and I got out. The car sped off without looking back. I knew Barry and Iris were close behind me, but I can take out the seven guards they have out side here. Not even thinking about it, I walked up to them and started fighting.  
I got the first one down no problem. Unconscious, not dead. Same with the next five. The last one gave me more troubles so I put an arrow in him. Then more guards came out of nowhere but I fought them off too. The more that came out, the more I fought off. After no more guards came out, I surprised myself, of the 35 that came out, only 3 of them were dead. I knew I was holding back my anger for whoever had Felicity.  
Barry and Iris finally showed up. Barry ran here with her on his back. She looked a little ill, but she'll be fine. He looked around then at me.  
"Maybe you don't need our help." He said.  
"Let's go." I said.  
We walked in the farm. The farm has been renovated and looked completely different. There was a cell at the back end of the farm and I could see her body slumped against the far wall. Iris ran to it and before I should stop her a steel pipe came out and knocked her out. From the spot she was hit and how she went down, I knew she wasn't dead, just knocked out. Barry's eyes went wide when the man stepped out from behind a wall.  
"Captain?" He said.  
"Barry." The man retorted then looked at me, "Oliver."  
"Bernard Jones." I said.  
"I bet you're wondering why I was so eager to kill you. The answer is simple. I want to be the one to bring the vigilante to justice. To unhood him. And when you ran Felicity out of Starling City, I found my opportunity and I took it. We all know she works for you."  
"Well you have me, go on an kill me."  
"Oh no Mr. Queen. We do this my way. Take off the hood. Lower the bow." He said.  
I hesitated then took it off. I put my bow on the ground. I didn't mask up for this one. His eyes seemed to have gone wide. He aimed his gun at me. I looked at Barry who was still shellshocked that his captain was behind it all. He finally met my eyes and knew what I was telling him.  
He shot across the room and pulled the gun out of Barnard's hand. I bent down and picked my bow up. I got an arrow out and I aimed it at him.  
"Now we do this my way." I said.  
I was going to give him a chance, a plea-bargain if you will. But he made a move for Felicity. Without thinking, I let go and the arrow struck him in the chest. I shot another one because he pissed me off with all of his games. Then one more, because he messed with Felicity. No one can hurt her.  
He fell to the ground dead. I ran pass him and to Felicity's cell. I checked her pulse to make sure she was alive. She was just of it, he probably drugged her. Then I went to check on Iris. Her head had a long gash in it, but nothing the hospital can't fix. Barry was at her side tending to her wounds so I went back and picked Felicity up in my arms. She had cuts and bruises all over, along with dried blood. Her lip had a cut on them and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them.  
"Bring her back to my place. I'll figure out what's in her system." Barry said.  
A moan came from Iris and she started stirring. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. Her eyes landed on Barry and she wrapped her arms around him. He helped her off the ground then went to get the car he left two miles away.  
I sat in the back holding Felicity. The vigilant tipped off the police and they flew by us as we were driving away. When we got back to Barry's, he drew a blood sample from her. Iris offered to bathe her, and I let her. I was going to do it myself but I think Felicity would hate me for it. I ran to her place and got her a change in clothes.  
When Iris was done bathing Felicity, I did help dressing her. I must have thanked Iris a thousand times. I put Felicity in bed and sat next to her and held her. I stayed that way for hours until Barry came in with a needle.  
"There's a high amount of diphenhydrinate in her system, which is nothing harmful. But it does explain why she's sleeping. This will wash the drug out of her system." He said holding up the needle.  
"How long will it take?"  
"Up to an hour. If longer, we should take her to a hospital. That means that there's something else wrong with her. But I am going to the hospital, Iris really needs to go get her head looked at."  
"Go, we'll be fine here." I said, Barry nodded and left.  
I called the hospital and told them to put Iris's bill on me. It's the least I can do for all of her help.  
I kept replaying Felicity's words in my head. She kept saying she wasn't worth it, how my life had more meaning than hers. My life wouldn't be the same without her. I need her. The saying 'you don't know what you got till its gone' is 100 percent accurate.  
When she wakes up, I'm going to show her how much she means to me. I'm not going to take her for granted and I'm never going to stop apologizing to her. Because of me, she had her own island experience. Even if hers was shorter than mine, no one should have to go through the island.  
"Oliver?" I heard her soft, sleep filled voice say.  
I looked down in just enough time to see her eye fluttering open. A small, apologetic smile formed on my face.  
"You beat him?"  
"Yes Felicity."  
"I told you to go home, you sho-" her voice broke.  
"Hey, you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." I said soothingly and wrapped my arms tighter as she broke into tears. 

Felicity  
I was coming back from where ever I was. I could feel familiar arms around me. The body head radiated off of him, is hotter than most people's. I could literally feel how hot he is.  
"Oliver?" I found my voice.  
When my eyes opened, the first thing I saw was his blue eyes looking down at me. The smallest of smiles were on his face. I wanted to reach up and touch him, to see if he was really here, but my arms felt like they weighed a million pounds.  
"You beat him?"  
"Yes Felicity."  
"I told you to go home. You sho-" I could hear the way my voice broke and I knew the tears were gonna come.  
"Hey, you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." He said holding me tighter.  
The fact that he came, even though I told him not too, means so much to me. Maybe I was wrong to leave in the first place. Maybe I jumped to conclusions. Maybe Oliver needs me more than I thought.  
"I'm sorry." I said when I calmed down and sat up.  
"For what?"  
"I'm always a damsel in distress. And it's always my fault."  
"He was after me Felicity, not you. It's my fault you got kidnapped, not yours. It's always my fault."  
"But if I wouldn't have left Starling City-"  
"If I wasn't a jerk you wouldn't have left. It's more my fault than yours. You're not taking the blame for this one."  
I started to fight sleep but lost miserably.  
If Oliver left my side, I don't know because when I woke up a few hours later he was still by my side, holding me. I smiled and stretched, only then did I notice he's sleeping too. I didn't want to disrupt him because I know he hadn't slept since he's been here. His brow furrowed in his sleep as his grip on my tightened. I smiled again in awe.  
When it was time to leave, after Oliver apologized fifty times and them convinced me to go back to Starling City with him, I thanked Iris for all she's done for me. Then I hugged Barry and also thanked him. Oliver shocked me by shaking Barry's hand and thanking him. I was expecting a punch but I was wrong.  
"I'm going to have to start all over again"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to need to find a new job and a new apartment."  
"I know a place hiring. It's for an executive assistant slash personal computer geek to Oliver Queen, but it's a job right." He looked at me and smiled. He does remember my little out bursts.  
"I thought they would have replaced me by now." I said.  
"They have. With Jane, Susan, Gina, there may or may have not been a Patty, a Brittany, two others but they didn't make it past the first day let alone the first week like the others so I didn't get to learn their names. One burst into tears when I yelled get me coffee. Apparently I'm a demanding man with no respect for others and a bipolar disorder. Oh and a jackass."  
"Thank you Oliver."  
"And I talked to your landlord for your apartment. No one rented it and a made was by every other day to make sure nothing got dusty. It's still yours besides you left your furniture there."  
"I'm sorry for leaving."  
"Again, not blaming you. But you're not leaving anymore. If you ever feel like I've treated you unfair, stick around. I'm not a perfect man Felicity. I'm damaged and I have bad days and I take them out on the wrong people."  
"What was bad about that day?" I asked cautiously because I know it had something to do with the island and that's a touchy subject for him still.  
"It was the day the yacht sank all those years ago." He said.  
"Oliver-"  
"It's not an excuse for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I'm sorry."  
"I thought you didn't need me anymore. I mean, you and John got along fine without me."  
"I'll always need you Felicity. You're the heart of this team. You brighten everyone up. Diggle is a damaged soldier. I'm a damaged jerk. You're Felicity. Always happy, smiling, knowing everything. We need you around. And I'm so sorry I made you feel worthless." He turned to face me and I could see in his eyes how sorry he was.  
"Don't do it again Oliver Queen." I narrowed my eyes at him even though his were back on the road.  
The rest of the way to Starling City was in complete silence. I must of fallen asleep because I remember him gently saying my name. I felt his hand on my arm. When I opened my eyes, he was closer than I expected.  
"You're home." He smiled helping me out of the car.  
"Thank you Oliver." I smiled as he helped me up.  
I thought he was just going to leave after getting me settled, but he sat down and patted the space next to him so I sat next to him. He turned to face me. I couldn't read the look on his face.  
"Felicity something you said has been replaying over and over in my head. While you were in that cell, and you got the speaker working on the camera."  
"I don't remember this." I said frowning and trying to think.  
"Well lucky for you, I do. You looked into the camera and you begged me to go home and not come looking for you. You thought that he was going to kill me, I know you didn't mean it you were just scared. But then you- you told me-"  
"I embarrassed myself didn't I?" Even all drugged up I make a fool of myself. You should probably just ignore it. You do all the other times." I said.  
"I can't forget this one. You told me you love me Felicity." He said resting his hand on my shoulder.  
"Oliver I-"  
"I made it clear to you because of what I do, anyone in a relationship will get hurt in the end."  
"I know and I accepted that."  
"But you Felicity, you know all of my secrets, my personalities. You know me for who I am and you still love me. After almost loosing you, it made me realize that I don't want to loose you ever. You're too important to me."  
"Oliver you don't have too-"  
"I love you too Felicity." He said.  
His lips were on mine. First soft and gentle but after a while it was more hot and needing. He needed to put more force into it to know I was here and alive. That he rescued me and I wasn't going anywhere. He stopped the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed.  
He may be damaged, and sometimes jerky, and a vigilante to some people. But to me, he's Oliver Queen. A man trying to find himself again. Someone who tries to protect the people closest to him. A soldier trying to fight to save this city. A hero. My hero.


End file.
